Teen Pop Sensation Or Not?
by Leyahh
Summary: Crystal Swann Secretly Teen Pop Senation "Taylor" just wants to be a normal girl and fit in. When she meets Miley and the gang, can she? Or will that cause even more drama?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Pop Sensation... Or not?

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. It had been another _long _day. But what can I say? When you want to become famous there's a huge price to pay. I mean, I'm no Hannah Montana but I'm getting there. Today I had like 3 interviews, a photo shoot and a concert at the local mall.

I'm only 15 years old. I was home-schooled but yesterday I convinced my mum to let me attend a high school. Sea view High School it was called. Well something like that anyways.

Your probably wondering how a famous person can attend high school right? Well when I'm on stage or doing my thing I wear a wig. So nobody knows that I'm really just plain old Crystal Swan.

My stage name is Taylor. Taylor is my middle name so I thought of that in case I ever forgot my stage name.

Tomorrow will be my first day at school, I wasn't exactly nervous. I've done _plenty _more things that scared me. Starting a new school was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Pop Sensation... Or Not?

I stood in the school reception waiting for the lady to check over my timetable. Finally she handed it to me "Here you go darling!"

"Thanks."

Two girls walked past and the lady called them over.

"Miley, Lilly, could you come here a second?"

The two girls walked over and smiled at me.

"Could you both look after Crystal? It's her first day."

"Of course we can!" The brown haired one said. "I'm Miley!"

The blonde smiled "And I'm Lilly!"

I smiled back at them "I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you both"

They both looked over at my timetable, and said most of my lessons were with them, so I would be ok. I followed them to homeroom. I took a seat next to them.

Lilly started asking me questions about my hometown, and Miley threw a piece of paper at a boy who was across the class room "flirting" with some girls. The boy looked over and glared at her.

"WHAT?" He shouted

"Oliver, Shut up! Come here!"

He gave her one last glare and stomped over to the table we were all sitting on.

"Oliver, this is Crystal. She's new here." She pointed over at me and smiled.

Oliver looked at me and grinned. He then sat on the table in front of me "Well hello there—

He never got to finish his sentence because he was pushed off the table by another boy.

"Hey Miley!" He smiled over at her and nodded at Lilly then looked over at me.

"Ah, you must be the new girl, I heard about you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I didn't take it; I was too busy trying not to make myself faint.

_Jake Ryan! Jake Ryan was talking to me!_

**I'm sorry it's kind of short! I was in a rush.**

**And whoop! My First reviewer: Kenzie. Thanks a lot!**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Pop Sensation... Or Not?

I just sat there, with my mouth hanging open. I probably looked like a complete idiot. Lilly nudged me in the ribs and I snapped out it. I cleared my throat and shuck his hand.

He smirked at me "I'm Jake, Jake Ryan"

_Umm as if I didn't already know._

"Err, I know who you are." I smiled "Crystal."

"Crystal, Nice name."

"Um, thanks"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

_Phew, saved by the bell._ I walked out of the classroom with Miley and Lilly, and they looked over at my timetable.

"Hmm, you have English first." Said Miley

"Do any of you guys?"

"Naw, but Oliver does. He'll look after you."

_Oh god._

**************************

I was sitting in English, Oliver by my side, waiting for the lesson to start. Jake walked in, and all the girls (except me) sat up straight and patted the chairs beside them. He ignored them all and walked straight to the back where I was and took the empty chair.

"We meet again" He smiled.

I noticed he had a gorgeous smile.

"So we do"

"Can I have a look at your timetable?" Before I answered he picked it up from the desk and examined it.

The class fell silent as the teacher walked in; she didn't even bother to introduce me. Not even when she took the register. She soon went into a looooong and boring speech about Shakespeare. Even though no one was listening.

"Perfect" Jake whispered "we have all the same classes!"

_Perfect?_

"Oh, that's good I guess"

"So, do you watch _my _show?" He asked

"It depends, sometimes I can't because I'm on sta— err, I mean sometimes I can't because I'm busy."

_Wow, that was close._

He looked at me strangely "What were you going to say before that?"

_Crap._

"Umm, before what?"

"Before you said you were busy, you said something before that?"

"What? No I didn't!"

"If you say so" He looked away and started jotting notes down.

I looked over to see what Oliver was doing. He was staring directly at me.

"Yes?" I ask

"I heard you say something before that to" He whispered.

"What! I think you two need a lie down or something"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

I gathered up my stuff and practically ran out the classroom.

_Phew, saved by the bell. Again._


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Pop Sensation... Or Not?

When I reached the door Miley and Lilly were waiting for me outside.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

"Hey!" they replied

"So, where to now?"

"We all have maths together, then its lunch." Miley replied.

***************************

The rest of the day passed slowly, and it was rather boring. Miley asked me if I wanted to go back to her place with her and Lilly.

"Wow! This is your home?! It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks. It is kind of cool I guess." She opened the door and led the way. It was even more amazing inside. Looked like a real cosy home. Miley walked us up to her bedroom.

"So, what did you think of your first day?" Lilly asked me, she went and sat over on the end of Miley' bed and I took the empty chair.

"It was good I suppose."

"I'm sure you'll get use to it, besides I think Jake Ryan has taken a like to you!"

"What? No he hasn't, what makes you say that?"

"The way he was looking at you, which by the way was like all the time"

I blushed, "Well, maybe you're just seeing things."

Miley walked in with a plate of biscuits and three drinks.

"Aren't I right Miles?" Lilly asked with a smirk

"About what?"

"Jake has a crush on the new girl" Lilly said in a sing-song voice. They both burst into fits of laughter.

"Of course he does!" Miley smiled over at me.

"Remember when you used to date him Miles?" Lilly said.

"What, you dated him?"

"Sure did. Let me tell you, biggest mistake of my life!"

"Why?" I asked "If you don't mind me asking, I mean?"

"Of course not! He was just so full of himself. But he's an awesome dude, and he suits you perfectly!"

I laughed "If you say so, he's probably not all that into me. Maybe he was just being nice?"

"If _you _say so! Anyways come on we have to get down to the beach, I said we'd meet Oliver." Lily said.

*****************************

"So can you surf?" Oliver asked me.

We were all sitting on the towels on the beach.

"No idea, I've never tried"

"What never?! Well come on we'll teach you!" Lilly pulled me up "Coming Miles?"

"Naw, I think I'll just say here."

"Ok, if you're sure. Come on Oliver!"

We spent the next half an hour surfing. Um, well they did. I just spent the time trying to stay upright on the board. Surfing just wasn't my thing.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go back up to the beach. See ya later!"

I walked back over to the beach and plonked myself down next to Miley

"Hey Miles. Can I call you Miles? Or is that just for Lilly?"

"Sure, call me whatever you like." She smiled at me "So, surfing not for you then?"

"No way, I fell of the board like 27 times!" We both laughed

"Well you did better than me; I couldn't even stay on the board longer than five minutes!"

"I guess I'm more of a girly girl. You like shopping?" I asked her

"Duh! I _love _shopping! How about we go shopping tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" We both spent the next hour talking about our fave shops, until it hit me. At 6 I had to go and get ready for my concert tonight!

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?!" I asked jumping up.

Miley checked her watch "Half 5. Why do you have to be somewhere?"

"Um, Yeh something like that. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

-----------------------------------------------

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews; it means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! It's been **_**sooooo**_** long since I've updated this story. I've been super busy with school work/homework and all that.**

Teen Pop Sensation... Or Not?

"Thank you, New York city! I hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did!"

I gave one last smile and wave and ran off the stage.

"You did excellent, honey." said my mum, I smiled at her. "You've already soared through the charts" she continued "You're #2 on the hottest singles of the week list."

"Who's #1?" I asked,

"Hannah Montana."

_Ah, Hannah Montana. She was always number one. I doubt id be able to beat her._

"But that's OK, right? First the worst, second the best!" She laughed.

***********************************

I was at home relaxing, having a break for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to see I had a new text.

**Hey girl!**

**You still coming shopping today?**

**Miles x**

I sighed, id totally forgot about that, I suppose id have to go, Id feel rude blowing her off. I met Miley at the mall and we spent the day trying on weird clothes, people watching and just hanging out. It felt awesome to just hang out with no one watching my every move, or fussing over what I was wearing.

Me and Miley walked over to the music shop to check out all the latest releases,

"So... you like Hannah Montana?" she asked picking up the Hannah Montana CD that was on display,

"Yeah, I guess you could say I was a fan."

That's when my song came on in the shop, I was so happy! Miley listened for a minute to see what it was then looked at me "Ugh, I hate this song."


End file.
